Heartache
by ilovedamon1234
Summary: Continues through "As I lay Dying". Damon and Elena try to overcome the battles that they are faced with on a daily basis, ranging from supernatural beings to their own problems they have with their relationship. This story is about the battles they face, and how they try to over come their constant heartache. DELENA. Please Review :) new chapter every week!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

So many questions were running through Elena's mind. One being, what did Katherine mean Stefan gave himself over to Klaus? Elena had been through so much within the last year. So many people have died.

Her parents

Isobel

John

Jenna

Caroline (even though she came back to life as a vampire)

Elena (technically, but she came back to life)

Lexi, even lexi

Elena didn't deserve to go through this much pain, but she had. She was only 17, a 17 year old shouldn't have to endure this much heartache. But she did as if it was on a constant loop. Now the love of her life was gone, but she found herself wondering; Why would I call him the love of my life when I just kissed his brother? She just basically cheated on his brother, but yet she didn't feel an ounce of guilt.

She kept trying to tell herself it was a pity kiss. Damon was dying; she needed to give him some sort of deathbed comfort. She would need the same thing if she was dying. But she could not ignore the feelings she had towards Damon lately. Even time he would walk in the room her heart would flutter and she would get butterflies in her stomach. That was something she used to feel around Stefan but those feelings had started slowly fading away, and she couldn't figure out why.

Elena was snapped out of her thoughts when Damon spoke in his ever so sexy voice. "Elena?" Damon muttered still sounding weak. She didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. She was in shock. Her boyfriend had left her.

"Elena, look at me" Damon said sounding much like his normal self

Elena slowly turned her head to stare at Damon in his icy blue eyes.

"I know you are hurting, but I don't know why Stefan would just agree to Klaus like that"

"He did it to save you Damon." Elena spat back

She tried not to notice the hurt in his eyes, but she couldn't help but see it all over him. Truth was she knew it wasn't his fault; she just needed someone to be mad at.

Elena slowly got up from where she was sitting on the bed and made her way out of the room; they both knew exactly where she was going. There were no words to describe the agony and pain Elena was healing right now. She felt like her chest was burning, she could feel her chest exploding with pain. She was in despair; she couldn't bear the thought of how much worse she would feel right if she was a vampire. She knew everything was magnified and heightened; she wouldn't be able to withstand that much pain.

She finally found Stefan's room and hesitated as she stood in the doorway. This room was filled with so many memories good and bad ones. She made her way into the room letting her eyes roam to every piece of decoration. She stuck out her hand letting her fingers touch the books on the shelves. One by one she pulled the books out letting them fall onto the floor. Now that all of his books were in disarray on the floor she made her way over to his dresser eyeing all of his clothes. She pulled out a white t shirt and held it to her nose finding any trace of his scent.

She took the shirt away from his nose and stared at It in her hands. No longer would she be able to smell his intoxicating scent, no longer would she be able to see his adorable smile, no longer would he be there to protect her when she needed him. He would no longer be there.

She had finally had enough she took all the clothes she could carry and threw them on the floor with anger. She moved away from the dresser and pushed forcefully on his desk so it tipped over. Anything in sight she flew across the room till she collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

She felt her chest constricting and she let out screams. Loud "no's" escaped her mouth as put her hand over her mouth to silent her muffled screams. All she could think was about was Stefan. She couldn't figure out why he chose to be with Klaus.

"Stefan, why did you leave me?" she asked out loud to her self trying to control her sobs.

Meanwhile Damon was in his room listening in on Elena's breakdown. He felt his heart break into a million pieces. Even though she was crying for his brother he couldn't help but sadness towards the girl he loves. He knew deep down that the kiss she gave him was no more than a pity kiss, she thought he was dying. Hell, he even thought he was dying.

He didn't know what his next step was going to be. Stefan was with Klaus, and who knew if he turned in to the ripper or flipped the switched. He hoped to god he didn't flip the switch. Everyone knew how bad he would get if he did. He even hoped he didn't flip his switch, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong for Elena. Elena would be in so much pain for god knows how long.

Damon would have to give Elena her space, she needed to grieve. He could hear just how bad she was hurting. She couldn't imagine what she would feel if Stefan would die. He would not want her to ever have to feel that pain.

Damon got up feeling like his normal self again and headed for the shower. He needed time to think about all this drama that occurred within 48 hours. The love of his life had died, even though he was relieved they had found a way to bring her back he was still in shock over the incident. And Katherine. Where ever the hell she was he hoped she stayed put. We don't need her bitchiness messing with Elena anymore.

Elena got up from her spot on Stefan's bedroom floor while wiping the tears away from her wet face. She knew Damon was listening to her breakdown but he knew better then to try to console her. She would literally pull his head off. No one could make this situation any better. Elena realized that maybe she could try and call Stefan; it was at least worth a try.

She took her phone out of her pocket trying not to drop it because of her shaking hands. She flipped through her contacts looking for Stefan's name, she quickly found and it and put the phone to her ear silently hoping he would answer and tell her he was on his way home. She heard the phone ring 6 times and then it went to voicemail. She felt the disappointment rise through her veins. She didn't know what she was going to do know. Stefan was basically gone. Correction he was gone. She knew what Stefan would turn in to once he drank human blood. He would turn into the ripper that was never a pretty sight. Who knows he might even flip the switch. Elena though about this and then considered one option. An option that would take all the pain away. She wouldn't have to feel the grief, pain, sorrow, agony. It would all just go away.

It could be anything really pills, rope, gun. All of these would take the pain away. It would be gone forever. She would be gone forever. In a simple second she would be free of this world and all its pain. Maybe people would even be glad if she was gone. She herself had caused so many people pain. So many people had died for her, just to save her.

She knew Damon kept stakes handy, maybe a stake would be a good way to go. Hopefully the pain would go by faster. She walked out of Stefan's room and walked to Damon's room to find a stake. She had heard the water running so she knew Damon was in the shower. She went over to his dresser and gazed over the entire anti vampire weaponry. She found a stake that didn't particularly stand out. She grabbed the stake and walked over to the middle of the room. She all of a sudden saw everyone she cared about flash before her eyes.

Damon

Stefan

Caroline

Bonnie

Jeremy

Matt

Tyler

She would be leaving all of these people behind. But that didn't mean anything if she couldn't be with Stefan. Not paying attention to her surroundings she was unaware of the shower no longer running. She put the stake in front of her chest right before her heart. She was ready to do this. No life was worth living if Stefan wasn't in it.

Elena breathed in and breathed out. Still having the stake pointing to her chest she plunged it into her body feeling the wooden point pierce her skin. She was suddenly masked with pain. She fell onto the floor with tears flowing down her face. She then whispered out loud "I Love you Stefan" with that Elena closed her eyes and the pain slowly started to drift away.

Damon was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a noise what seemed like to be coming from his bedroom. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower while grabbing a towel on the towel rack and wrapping it around his waist. He made his way out of the bathroom with caution. Considering how many people wanted him dead he always needed to be careful.

As soon as he found his bedroom he couldn't believe the image in front of him. He saw Elena, his Elena holding a take to her heart. He was in so much shock he couldn't find himself to say anything, let alone stop her. He was soon fixated out of his trance when he saw Elena plunge the stake into her body. He used his vampire speed to go catch her as she fell to the ground. Elena didn't even notice she was in Damon's arms and she closed her eyes and though of every happy memory she had ever endured.

Damon grabbed the stake that was in her chest and pulled it out of her body; he realized she was aiming for her heart. Luckily, she had missed. He bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth.

"Elena, please drink. You can't leave me, I need you Elena. You are all I have now, I can't lose you."

Elena wasn't drinking his blood; he tried hard to listen if there was a heartbeat. It took a few moments till he finally heard a faint thump. He sighed in relief, but he knew if she didn't drink it wouldn't be long before she faded.

"Elena please, I love you" Damon muttered trying to manage his uncontrollable sobs.

With that Elena's eyes started to flutter open, and without knowing it she let his blood flow into her mouth not knowing what was happening. Before Damon had confessed his love to her she was mesmerized in the memories she loved thinking it would be the last time she would ever have them. But in those happy memories was Damon. Not a single one was Stefan. Elena had just attempted to kill herself and while she was dying all she could think about was Damon.

Damon had scooped Elena in his arms and brought her to his bed. He laid her flat on the bed and went to his dresser to bring her fresh clothes that weren't covered in blood. He set the clothes down next her and went to the other side of the bed and waited patiently for her to get up. He would do anything for the women he loved.

For what seemed like hours later Elena jerked awake with wide eyes and started coughing uncontrollably. She looked around the room trying to get her vision back to normal, her eyesight had been blurry and she felt lightheaded. When her sight went back to normal she noticed Damon sitting next to her with a very concerned look on his face. They stared at each for a moment when Damon opened his mouth to say something.

"You have got some serious explaining to do" Damon said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Elena had never been lonelier in her entire life, yet she had people surrounding her trying to console her about her attempt at suicide. Elena was trying to figure out what could possibly possess her to do something so selfish. If she would have not missed and hit her heart she would have been leaving so many people behind, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy. She loved these people so much and she actually tried leaving them. She could not bear her pain so she tried resorting to something so selfish.

Everyone was in The Salvatore's living room staring at Elena with wide eyes. Almost all of them were crying. Damon was drinking his Bourbon, Caroline was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, and Bonnie was searching through her grimiore trying to find a spell that would maybe take some of Elena's pain away, and Jeremy was standing as far away as possible from Elena, and Elena just lie there looking lifeless. Even though she wasn't lifeless, they were just waiting for her to wake up. Damon was hoping she wouldn't flip out that he gave her his blood. But he would never let Elena die, even if it meant he would die first. Elena had been in and out of consciousness for several hours, but she should be waking up any time now.

All of the friends were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Elena open her eyes and sit up gasping for air. Elena had been holding her chest fro her dear life, she was shaking. But Elena no longer felt pain, she didn't really feel anything. She raised her head to see everyone she cared about looking at her with mixed emotions. Elena knew she couldn't look them in the eyes, she didn't want to see the disappoint she had caused all of them within a mere 2 hours.

Elena got up from where she was sitting on the couch preparing to get away from all of them, but as she was standing up she felt her self getting dizzy and loosing her balance. As she started collapsing to the floor Damon used his vampire speed to go over to the women he loved to catch her. He had caught her just in the right time so she wouldn't hit the floor. Elena stared up at him with her adorable brown eyes and both of them felt their heart flutter.

Elena couldn't deny the feelings she had had towards Damon, and Damon was never going to deny he loved this women. He was holding her in his arms and they could feel the passion radiating through their skin. Elena felt her skin burning and he moved his hands to her waist to steady her. She didn't say anything, she wouldn't say anything. But of course Damon being Damon was their to break the ice.

"I will always be here to catch you, Elena" Damon said with sorrow in his eyes

Yes, it was cheesy. But as he muttered those words she couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn. She became slightly embarrassed as she realized they had eyes on them at the moment. She could feel her friends send daggers towards the both of them while trying to figure out what the hell was going on in front of them. Stefan hadn't even been gone for a day and they were practically drooling over each other.

Caroline however stared at the both of them with disgust, everyone was aware of how much she hated Damon. He had taken advantage of poor Caroline. Caroline could not stand this horrific sight anymore, she had to do something.

"What the hell is going with you two" Caroline yelled

She seemed to have asked the question everyone was thinking, but all of them were too afraid to ask it.

Damon and Elena however were snapped out of their feelings and as if on cue they both shot their heads up to face Caroline. None of them had words to describe what was going on; they didn't even know what was going on. Elena walked away from where she was standing with Damon and made her way towards the middle of the living room trying her best to come up with a way to explain her actions.

"I know what all of you must be thinking, but I need you all to know that I was in a really bad place when Katherine said Stefan gave himself over to Klaus. I started feeling like it was all my fault and I just had no left. I felt like I had no one who cared about me, no one who could protect me. I just didn't know what to do; I was in so much pain that I just wanted it all to go away. The only way that could happen was to make it all go away. I thought it was the only way out" Elena said avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

As soon as she was done everyone started speaking all at once.

"What the hell were you thinking Elena" Caroline yelled.

"You were being completely selfish" Bonnie snapped

"How could you even think about leaving me" Jeremy whispered

However, Damon had stayed quiet. He was thinking about what would have happened if he didn't get to her in time Elena would be dead, his Elena would no longer be standing in front of him right now.

Elena just stood in the middle of the room trying to find words to say to all of her friends, but she could find any that would make the situation any better.

All she could say was "I'm sorry" and with that she dashed upstairs to Damon's room shutting the door behind her. She didn't want to see anyone right now; she didn't want them to see her break down over Stefan. Elena could hear the yelling taking place downstairs which was mostly coming from Damon and Caroline.

"How could you have let this happen Damon?" Caroline snapped while slapping his bourbon out of his hands making it crash against the floor.

"How could I let this happen? How on earth is this my fault? I am not the one that gave himself over to Klaus! Oh and I am sorry I was also recovering from dying! So excuse me that I didn't see the signs she was suicidal!" Damon yelled while grabbing her wrists forcefully.

"He did it to save _you _Damon! This is your entire fault and you know it" Caroline spat at his direction while yanking his grip on her wrists away.

Her words were like a slap in the face, and with that Damon realized that this just might be his fault. The realization had felt like he had got punched in the gut. Everyone in the room was staring at Damon and he didn't now what to say or do. So Damon did what he did best, he poured himself yet another glass of bourbon, and focused on hearing Elena's every move.

Elena made her way toward Damon's shower, she needed to clear her head and get all the blood off of her body. Her took off her clothes and stepped in to the shower. As she stepped in she was awakened by the water hitting her skin. She closed her eyes letting her mind wander off to the day's recent events. Elena had died then came back to life and then almost died again. Her life was anything but normal.

Elena could feel tears forming in her eyes, but this time she didn't even know what she was crying about. Her life was just complete hell, she was always in pain. Elena felt the tears streaming down her face and the next thing she knew she was against the shower wall sobbing uncontrollably. She was clutching her chest for her dear life while trying to maintain her screams of agony. She felt herself hit the floor bringing her knees to her chest and putting her head in her hands. She would remain in that position for 2 hours loudly sobbing.

Everyone downstairs was completely aware of what was going on with Elena. Yet, known of them didn't seem to know what to do or how to handle it. All of them had to listen to Elena's heartache, which made their entire hearts break. They didn't even need vampire hearing to hear what was going on upstairs. They could hear it loud and clear. But they needed to give her space and hope she didn't try to kill herself again.

As Elena was on the floor crying she could hear her mind telling her to pull herself together. Stefan was just a guy, and if he left her that would mean he obviously wasn't her epic love after all. Elena shot her head up and wiped her tears away. "I can't let myself be sad anymore, I need to pull myself together for Jeremy. It is time to forget about Stefan" Elena said to herself while getting off the shower floor.

That was that. Elena would try to not think about Stefan. She needed to pull her life together and stop crying. It felt like she had spent her entire life crying. Elena made her way out of the shower while grabbing a towel and making her way over to the bathroom mirror wiping off the fog. She saw her swollen red eyes in front of her, so she splashed water on her face ands tried to plaster a smile on her face.

She went to change into any clean clothes she could find and made her way downstairs to greet everyone.

"Hello everyone, would anybody like some coffee? I am about to make a fresh pot, I think everyone especially me could use it right now" Elena said with a brightening smile on her face.

The others just stared at her with their mouths wide open. They could not believe what they were witnessing. Just 30 minutes ago they all could hear her cries and now she was offering them coffee like nothing ever happened? All of them were thinking the same question, "What in the hell was going on with Elena"?

Since none of them seemed to have said anything to Elena's coffee offer she just shrugged and made her way into the kitchen, putting on fresh pot. She poured coffee into a mug and made her way back to the Salvatore living room and sat on the couch. The sun rays were slowly making their way into the room indicating that it was almost dawn.

"What the hell are you doing Elena"? Damon asked with a stern look on his face.

"What do you mean? I am not doing anything but drinking coffee" Elena said without a hint of sadness in her voice. She actually sounded happy. But none of them could figure out if this was all an act of not.

"Elena, please just talk to us" Caroline said interrupting Damon

"What are you talking about? There is nothing to say I am fine, so lets just drop it" Elena spat.

With that everyone shut up, having absolutely no idea what to say or do next. So they just sat and stared at Elena waiting for her next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

It had been two weeks since Elena's attempt at suicide, but as far at they were concerned it was distant memory. Elena had been extra chipper, and she refused to acknowledge even a word resembling Stefan. She was acting like he no longer exists, or ever existed for that matter.

Meanwhile Damon was doing everything he could to find Stefan without Elena knowing. There was no telling what she would do if she found out Damon was tracking Stefan. He didn't even know if Elena wanted him to be found.

Damon was having Sheriff Forbes tell him of any "animal attacks "that would come up somewhere. He would then investigate these so called attacks, most of which came up as dead ends. But Damon never gave up, he needed to find Stefan for Elena's sake. She shouldn't have to keep going on like this, like nothing ever happened. It wasn't good for Elena's humanity.

Damon was sitting in his room with all of his animal attacks new papers on his bed. He was trying his best to find some sort of connection or labeling each attack as Stefan of Klaus. Maybe he could try and find a pattern consistency with the attacks. Were they looking for someone? Or was it a eat as we go kind of thing.

Well what ever it was Damon mad it is mission to find Stefan, he was the reason he was out there in the first place. He owed it the Stefan to find him.

Elena had been going about her normal routine, which mostly consisted of going to school. She started staying at the Salvatore house ever since her accident. Deep down she knew she shouldn't be alone, who knows what she was capable of doing. The Salvatore house was always quite… Damon was always in his room doing god knows what (as far as she was concerned). But it had been nice being alone with Damon. He would cook for her and clean for her, he was being not Damon. Which was not like Damon at all, but even she knew when it came to her Damon would do anything.

Elena opened the door to the Salvatore house whilst dropping her bag on the floor and making her way towards the kitchen for an afternoon snack. As Elena was making her way toward the kitchen she noticed how quiet it was, which really a surprise wasn't considering lately it had always been quiet. But as she stepped in the kitchen she noticed all things in there were in disarray, like someone was looking for something.

Elena made her way out of the kitchen with panic; she entered the living room to only see the exact same disaster. Books were all the way across the room, glass was on the floor, couches were flipped on there sides. So many things were running through Elena's mind but Elena could only mutter word. The only word that mattered, that would ever matter.

"Damon!" Elena yelled making her way up to his room. Elena heard no reply which only made her even more scared.

"Damon, where are you?" Elena yelled once again making her voice crack as she spoke.

Elena opened Damon's bedroom door with such force it hit the wall causing a hole the form. She stands at the doorway with shock written all over her face. There Damon was on the ground with his head in his hands. As she walked towards Damon she yet again stepped on glass causing her to hear cracks beneath her shoes. She let her eyes scan the room to see the mattress flipped over, and bottles all over the floor. The only thing that Elena could think right now was that she had lost Damon forever, now she truly had nobody.

Elena put a hand on Damon's shoulder causing him to flinch at her touch. Elena was th first one to break the ice.

"Damon what's going on" Elena asked in a soft voice

Damon looked up at Elena's brown eyes and said "He is gone Elena, cant you see that. We have lost him forever and it is all my fault. He is never going to come back. I am sorry I failed you Elena. I am sorry that I am the reason you tried to kill yourself."

Elena felt herself wince at Damon words; she never liked to go back to that memory of that faithful night. She also knew it may have been hard for Damon to except that is brother was gone forever.

Elena took his face in her hands and made him face her.

"Don't you ever think that for a second Damon, my actions will never be your fault. What I did was my fault. I was in a very bad place and I didn't know what to do. "

"I should have helped you Elena, but I though you need space and I was willing to give that to you. I thought you needed time to heal and grieve. But I was wrong, if I would have decided to go and help you when you were in Stefan's room none of that would have ever happened"

"Stop blaming this on yourself Damon, this is all Stefan's fault never yours. I will never blame you for anything. "

Damon stared at Elena with sadness in his eyes; he nodded his head slightly in understanding. They stayed their in that position of gazing into each others eyes for what seemed like hours but was really minutes.

Elena could not deny what she had been feeling for Damon, and with each day that passed those feelings became stronger and stronger. Now there was no denying, she was in love with him. Yes, Elena was in love with Damon. It had taken her so long to realize this, but now she could not have been more certain. She was in love with this man in front of her,

Elena was very well aware Damon had feeling for Elena. He often showed it in the slightest ways, like giving her his blood in order to unsure she would come back after the ritual. What he did was selfish, but that only made her feelings for him become even stronger. It proved he could not live without her and he would do anything to save her no matter what the costs.

Damon had saved Elena countless and he would literally do anything for her. He would even die for her, and at this point Elena wasn't even sure Stefan would have done the same. Stefan cared for Elena so much, but it was nothing compared to the love Damon had for Elena. When Elena was with Damon it just consumed her, she would lose her train of thought, not be able to find her words because of Damon.

Damon made her heart flutter in her chest every time she laid eyes on him. But now Elena would not deny anything not to her friends, not to anyone. She was completely and utterly in love with this man.

Still having his face in her hands Elena leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She could feel it he shock hit Damon as he hesitated a bit. Then he was fully aware of what was happening and kissed back. Elena deepened the kiss and dropped her hands from his face to neck. Damon gladly started to return the deepening of the kiss and moved his hands to her waist.

Damon could not help but smile at how this was finally happening. He was finally kissing the girl he had been longing to kiss ever since he could remember. He knew this was not Katherine; she would have not been able to make him feel this way. Only Elena could, she was able to touch his soul where no one had been able to touch before.

They finally broke apart and held each other while gasping for air. They both started smiling at the thought over what had just happened. They could not have been happier.

"Wow" Damon said while pushing a strand of Elena's hair behind her ear.

Elena could feel her cheeks start burning as he grazed his fingers against it. Elena was lost in her words; she was so mesmerized in his eyes she had no words to say.

"What does this mean" Damon muttered while still trying to find a steady breath

"I have no idea" Elena said

Elena got up from where they were sitting on the floor bringing Damon up with her.

"We should probably clean this mess up" Elena said while laughing silently

"All I want to do right now is have you in my arms" Damon said with his usual smirk on face. Damon grabbed Elena by the waist pulling her towards him. He slid his arms all the way around her and hugged her with all he had.

Elena had felt his embrace and hugged him right back. They both needed each other right now; they needed to hold each other, to feel each other. They made each other happy. That is all that mattered right?

"Well isn't this cozy." A man said as he stood in the door way with his arms across is his chest.

Elena looked his way in horror, she was speechless. She could not believe her eyes. Damon's protective instinct kicked in and he stood in front of Elena.

"What are you doing here brother? I thought you and Klaus were having some quality bonding time." Damon said while smirking

"Oh you didn't miss me brother? Well you should have considering what I did to save you. But Klaus sent me, he seemed to have figured out the doppelganger was still alive."

"Oh I wonder how that happened. You shouldn't be here brother, you're not wanted." Damon said

"I am sure that is not true at all, I think I was missed very much, isn't that right Elena?" Stefan said as he looked over Damon's shoulder to see Elena who was obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

Elena wasn't sure what she was feeling right now; she definitely had mixed emotions about this. She looked at Stefan in his eyes; she couldn't tell what he was thinking at the moment. He did not seem himself, she knew that. But something told her she needed to talk to him, to hold him. Maybe just one last time, a final goodbye.

Elena took her hand off of Damon and stepped in front of him to walk over to Stefan. She stood in front of Stefan and put her hand on his cheek while feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

Stefan took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. He then moved his hands around his waist and brought her into a hug. She returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck and put her face against his chest. She couldn't help but feel something was off about Stefan, he just seemed so different.

Damon however watched this scene unfold right in front of his eyes. The two people in front of him seemed oblivious to the fact that Damon was a few feet away watching them while his heart broke into tiny pieces.

Damon was snapped out of his thoughts and he heard a heart wrenching scream come from Elena's throat. He tries to grasp the scene in front of him. The scene before was like a picture you would see in a Christmas card or in a photo album, now It was a scene from a horror movie. Stefan has sunk his fangs into Elena's throat levering in her thick red blood.

As fast as Damon could he ripped Stefan away from Elena's and threw him to the other side of the room. Elena fell to the floor and put her had over her neck to try and stop the bleeding. Elena tried to mask all the emotions that were on her face

Fear

Shock

Pain

Betrayal

But there was no masking these emotions; she couldn't hide what she was feeling anymore. There was no more hiding it.

Elena felt all of the tears taking over her face. She knew now that the old Stefan was gone, and there was absolutely nothing that would bring him back. The old Stefan she once loved was gone forever.

Elena watched trying her best to keep her eyes open; she knew she was fading quickly. But she paid attention to the fighting uncovering in front of her.

Damon had walked over to Stefan and kicked him in the stomach causing him to jolt back into the wall, but Stefan got up quickly and used his vampire speed to go over to Damon and punched him right in the jaw, both of them well aware of the crack that vibrated through the whole room.

Damon knew Stefan and been drinking the people blood based upon him drinking from Elena and his sudden strength he had not had before. Based upon that Damon knew Elena was in danger.

"Elena run!" Damon quickly said while grabbing a bottle from the floor and knocking Stefan over the head with it.

Elena did as she was told and made her way out the door running for her dear life. She did her best to cover her open wound and run at the same time. But it was very hard to try and act like there was no pain there. As she ran she grabbed her car keys out front her back pocket and made her way toward her car.

She didn't have anywhere particular to go, Wherever she went Stefan usually followed so that meant he had been invited in to all the places she was familiar too. She opened her car door and stepped in closing the door quickly behind her. Elena had never been more terrified in her life. She started her car and sped away from the house, she decided she should probably tell everyone what happened so she went to her house. She needed to protect Jeremy, Jeremy was her responsibility now.

Elena arrived at her house and pushed the door open while running inside to lock all of the windows. While she made her way around the house locking the windows she accidentally bumped into Jeremy causing him to fall.

"What the Hell Elena" Jeremy yelled while trying to get back to his feet.

"Jeremy, help me lock all of the windows and go downstairs and make sure all of the doors are locked now" Elena said hastily.

"I will once you tell me what the hell is going on" Jeremy said with question

"Its Stefan, he's come back" Elena said breaking eye contact.

That is when Jeremy saw the blood on Elena's neck that made its way down her shirt. He mentally cursed himself for not being able to protect her against him, but he was also wondering why the hell Stefan would ever do this to Elena. The girl he supposedly loved. But as far as Jeremy was concerned Stefan would pay for what he did to Elena.

Jeremy didn't ask any further and did as he was told. He went downstairs and made sure all the windows were tightly secured and made sure each door was locked. He didn't really know how any of this would help since he had been invited in but he did it in anyway.

Meanwhile Elena was upstairs contemplating the day's recent events. She had never been more terrified in her life, not even when Klaus was about to drain every ounce of blood from her body. She has actually thought she was going to die, she never thought she would one day have to go through the thought of Stefan ever trying to kill her.

She lie on her bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. This was it; she was completely done with Stefan. He was gone, and what they had was completely gone. She would no longer help him when he went on his ripper binges, she would no longer care. So no longer loved Stefan, the Stefan she used to love was gone.

She would no longer shed tears over Stefan because her heart no longer belonged to him. At that moment all she could worry about was Damon. All she would ever worry about was Damon. So she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Damon's number while bringing the phone to her ear she was accompanied by the sound of his voicemail.

"Great, just Great" Elena thought out loud

She tossed her phone on the other side of the bed and closed her eyes. All she wanted for Damon to be here holding her. Elena was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching her bed. She refused to open her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to withstand the sight if it was Stefan. But relief fell over her and she heard the voice of the man she was in love with

"Elena?" Damon said in a soft sweet voice.

Elena shot her eyes open and jumped of the bed into Damon's arms. Damon was caught off guard at first but gladly returned the hug.

"How are you? Are you okay? I was worried about you. I am so sorry Elena; I shouldn't have let you go to Stefan. This is my fault, I should have known better. Are you in pain?" Damon asked with concern in his eyes. He moved his hand toward her neck and grazed his finger over her bite.

Elena winced at the pain he unintentionally caused.

"I take that as a yes" Damon said trying his best to force a smile

"You have to let me heal you Elena"

"But Damon I assure I will be okay…. It only hurts a little bit" Elena's voice was soft much like a little girl

"No buts Elena, I refuse to see you in pain like this"

Elena nodded in Acknowledgement. Damon brought his wrist to his mouth biting it with force. She could see the veins in his eyes start to appear. But she didn't look away or scream because she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. When she would see Stefan and his vampire features she would often feel scared and want to run away, but this was not the case at all. She wanted to see him like this all the time; she would never urn away from Damon.

Damon brought his wrist to her mouth and she could feel the blood spewing into her mouth. Elena couldn't help but moan as she swallowed his blood. This was the most passionate thing she and felt in a long time, she knew Damon must have felt this too. Damon's blood was intoxicating, she could feel the warmness filling her veins and the passion just consumer her.

She took Damon's wrist away from her mouth and tried her best to steady her breath. She could feel the wounds on her neck close, so she brought her hand to her neck and felt neither pain nor a wound. She smiled at the sudden immaculate healing.

"Wait, how did you even get in" Elena asked with confusion

"Jeremy let me in, and I am proud that you new to lock all the doors and windows while knowing it wouldn't help much." Damon said while chuckling.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where is Stefan anyway? Elena asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Have you forgotten I have vampire healing powers? And he left soon after you left, I worried her would come after you so I came here as fast as I could. I will never let him hurt you again, I will die protecting you Elena" Damon said with a stern look on his face.

Elena knew this was true and it always would be true.

"I know Damon, you have no idea how much that means to me… but Damon" Elena trailed off while shaking her head.

"What is it Elena"

"I am scared." She said as she stared at the ground.

Damon could sense the shakiness in her voice. He couldn't stand to see his Elena in any sort of grief, pain, or suffering. But he knew he would do his very best to make sure what ever it was he would get rid of it, he would not tolerate anyone or anything hurting Elena.

"I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you Elena, you know that." Damon said

"Of course, but the only time I feel safe is with you. Will you stay with me tonight?" Elena asked silently hoping he would say yes.

"Of course, would do anything for you"

The next few hours were spent with laughter between the two. But Stefan was still in their minds they couldn't have him attacking once again.

Once the night was over they made their way upstairs to get ready for bed. Damon propped himself on the bed while Elena went into the bathroom with her night clothes to change. Once she was done she emerged from the bathroom and quickly made her way toward the bed, slightly embarrassed.

She got under the covers and turned to face Damon smiling.

"What is that face?" Damon asked while propping himself on his elbow and turning toward her.

"What face?" she says shyly.

"That face"

"I'm happy" Elena said while smiling, and that was the truth. Elena couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

Damon smiled at her knowing he was just as a happy as she was, maybe even happier.

"I am tired, can we talk tomorrow?" Elena asked while yawning

"Sure, Goodnight Elena"

Elena made her way to Damon and put her head on his chest and intertwined her legs with his. He casually put a arm around her.

"Goodnight Damon" Elena muttered so softly to where a human would not have been able to hear it. After a few minutes Damon could feel her breath start to even indicating she was asleep.

"I love you Elena" Damon said and with that he fell asleep.

The next morning Damon moved his body to the other side of the bed to put his around Elena but he was only greeted with an empty, cold bed and pillow. Damon jolted up from where he was and looked around the room expecting to find Elena but she was no where in sight. Damon listened in throughout the house expecting to hear her sweet laugh and giggles but only heard the sound of Jeremy's snores across the hall.

Damon jumped out of bed and put on his jeans and searched the room for his phone. He dialed Elena's number and let it rang till it went to Voicemail; getting frustrated Damon redialed and expected her to answer again. Btu yet again it went to straight to voicemail.

"Damn it!" Damon yelled as he searched the room trying to find anything he could think of that would indicate what happened to Elena.

He searched the bed and pulled the comforter off the bed only to blood smeared on the white satin sheets. Fear arose through Damon's body; thousands of horrific scenarios went through his head. But everything summed up into one word, Stefan. This was it; he had no choice but to kill Stefan. He put Elena in Danger, he kidnapped her, and he fucking bit her!

Stefan had yet again crossed the line and this was the last straw. He had no choice but to kill his brother, and if anything happened to Elena he would fucking do it.

Elena awoke to the sound of two people talking; just by their voices Elena knew it was Stefan and Klaus. Elena felt pain erupt in her head; she had the most splitting headache. She brought her hand to the back of her head to feel and open wound and blooding flooding out of it, the past nights events started to form in her mind.

Elena had been resting in Damon's blissfully sleeping, but that was soon over when she awoke to a sounds coming from downstairs. She chose not the wake up Damon because she knew he needed to sleep. She took the robe that was hanging in her closest and put it on her shoulders. She made her way down the stairs avoiding the creaks in each step.

She touched the bottom step and yet again heard the same sound.

"Hello" Elena said making her voice sound less fearful than it really was.

She walked into the kitchen while tying her robe and making her way toward the cabinet to get a glass. She headed toward the sink and turned on the faucet to let the water pour in the glass. Elena put the glass on her mouth and let the water flow down her throat. As she was about to finish the glass she looked at the window in front of her only to see someone standing behind her.

She dropped the glass she was holding and tried to scream but nothing came out. The next thing she knew their was a sharp pain in the back of head and everything went black.

The memory slowly faded as she was snapped back into reality, the hoffific reality. But this time Elena didn't hear the whispered bickering coming from Klaus and Stefan, she was suddenly in her room watching a scene unfold right before her eyes.

"Cute Pjs" Damon said looking sexier than ever as he stood on her windowsill holding something she couldn't identify.

"I'm tired Damon" Elena said

"I brought you something" Damon said as he held up her vervain filled necklace.

"My necklace… I thought that was gone. Thank you" Elena said while reaching up to retrieve the necklace.

As she was reaching for it Damon took it out of her reach. Elena looked at him questionably, not knowing what he was capable of.

"Give me my necklace Damon" Elena said forcefully

"I just have to say something, you just have to hear it once" Damon muttered while put his hands up defensively

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace" Elena said while slightly backing away. But slowly stopped as if she was in a trance and Damon made eye contact with her and started to speak.

"I love you Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." Damon said as he put his hand on her cheek and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't deserve you Elena, but my brother does. God I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do." Damon continued unaware of the tear falling down his cheek.

Elena suddenly became aware of reality and was popped right back to it. Once again she could hear the sound of the two men fighting.

She couldn't believe what her mind had just seen. What was that? A dream, maybe? A hallucination? Elena was snapped out of her thoughts when she could suddenly smell something, something that was so intoxicating. She didn't know what it was but she was well aware of the fact that she was suddenly very, very hungry. She was craving something but she didn't exactly know what she was craving.

Elena felt different, she didn't feel herself. She felt her skin tingling, and pain in her gums. Elena had never been so confused she felt so different and aware of everything around her. The light that was above her felt brighter and brighter, everything seemed brighter. She felt herself, only not.

In that moment Elena knew. She wasn't herself, she was something entirely more. She was about to become something she never wanted. She would become the monster she never wanted to be. But now she was fully aware. Elena was in transition.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- I am going to post a Chapter at least 2 times a week, maybe more. this is my first Fic so please RR. I need the reviews! I hope you aren't to disappointed. I might switch to M later on. BTW this is a Delena story. I have always been a Delena shipper. Please Favorite and follow! it means a lot to me. Also I have plans fro a sequel, but just let me know what you all think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

Chapter 4-

Damon had rushed downstairs expecting to find Lovely Elena downstairs in the kitchen drinking coffee, but oh boy was he wrong. Using his vampire speed he sped downstairs to investigate. He approached the kitchen wondering how the hell did these two teenagers have the time, let alone energy to clean this house. He realized that they had been through so much; he wondered how it was that they were able to survive it. Oh wait, Elena did try to kill her herself so he didn't really think they were the best at coping with their problems.

Damon searched the kitchen, not having a clue what he was looking for though. After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching he made his way out of the kitchen. Silently cursing himself for his bad luck, took steps out the door of the kitchen. As he made his way out he was accompanied with the sound of glass cracking under his feet then a feeling of slicing pain to follow it.

"Damn it" Damon yelled while grabbing his bleeding foot but his gazed was turned and the feeling in the foot soon faded away.

He could smell it. Blood. Elena's blood.

"No no no no no no no this can't be happening" Damon yelled trying to contain his cried so she would wake Jeremy.

He felt his knees weaken underneath him and he collapsed to the floor. His Elena was gone. Missing. Why was it that now when Elena had finally chose him something had to get in the way? Something always had to mess up what they had. Maybe they weren't mean to be, there weren't any signs that they should be together. Every time they had even a glimpse at happiness someone or something always had to get in the way.

But this was definitely different. There was blood all over the floor along with shards of glass scattered among it. There were many outcomes that were going through his mind and possibilities to why there was Elena's blood on the floor.

It was Stefan. It had to be Stefan. He could smell his scent throughout many places of the house. The living room, kitchen, Elena's room.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be together with out the usual drama, meaning Stefan. God he hated his brother so much in that moment. More than he ever had before. And his brother had done some pretty awful things.

One of many being back in 1864 when he had basically forced Damon to become a vampire, Which was the worst thing he thought he could have done at the time. But back then there was no Elena, not even a word of her. But now Elena was all he thought about.

There only one thing on his mind now, and it was saving Elena while killing Stefan. He wouldn't hesitate. But he did hope he wouldn't have to.

Damon needed a plan. Plans were always the best way to go. He needed to call of Bonnie; he could really use all of her witchy Juju. He would need Caroline, he hated to admit it but the needed her. Damon was never the person who would admit his feelings let alone show them.

Damon got his phone out of his pocket quickly texting everyone the usual "SOS". They have received that message so many times that they knew exactly where to meet. The Salvatore house.

After sending everyone the very cryptic message indicating all hell was about to break loose (literally). Damon went upstairs to wake up the very much asleep Jeremy. Damon wondered how the fuck Jeremy was still asleep, he was pretty sure he pretty much released the cracken when he was downstairs. Yes, he was that loud.

He busted through Jeremy's door to see him waking up abruptly and pulling the blankets over his body to cover up.

"Cover up Fabio" Damon said while throwing clothes at his face

"What the hell" Jeremy yelled while putting on a t-shirt

"Its Elena, meet us at the boarding house in 15" with that Damon left the room feeling somewhat empty inside, he knew something was missing. And that was Elena.

Elena had never felt more alive, yet she felt the weakest she had ever felt in her life. She was confused; she knew she didn't want this. Yet she had thought about it all the time. When she began to date Stefan she would think about the life they would have in the future. Like the family they would have with their beautiful children. But all those fantasies came crashing down when she found out he was a vampire

Now she had a different life to think about, not just about being a vampire. But a future with Damon was now what she would think about. But she would need to get out of this hell hole first. She wanted to get out of this town; this town was filled with unwanted memories. Memories she didn't want to keep or remember.

Now all she could think about was blood. The thick red liquid that throbbed in the veins. There was not a drop of blood in sight yet she could envision a human's neck and it pulsating.

Elena was interrupted with her thoughts when someone burst through the door. She was actually startled a bit, but it soon turned to fear when she realized who it was. Stefan. Stefan now scared the living hell out of her. Nothing was going to change that, not even if he re flipped the switch.

"Get up" Stefan said fiercely. He jerked her arm up and dragged her out the door to a room she was not familiar to.

Stefan had a gruesome grip on her wrist causing the hand to turn red. He want even aware of the fact that he was hurting her. Actually maybe he was, but he chose not to care.

He threw her limp body on the floor in front of a man in black jeans and black boots. She whimpered and grabbed her wrist to try and tame the throbbing sensation. She followed her gaze to the man who was standing a in front of her.

"Hello Love" Elena knew in that moment exactly who it was. She could recognize that accent anywhere.

Elena refused to say anything; she didn't want to make things worse with her snarky comments.

Klaus bent down to look at Elena, he moved his hand to her cheek and grazed his thumb over it. He followed her cheek bone line and put a piece of hair behind her ear. Elena could feel her breath start to quicken, this was not a reaction of lust. It was a reaction of fear.

Klaus bent down and spoke against Elena's ear in a soft whisper.

"It appears we have sort of problem love. I have not been able to make anymore hybrids and I have been killing myself trying to figure why. But now I know exactly why….. It seems it's because the doppelganger is still alive. Now what are we going to do about that now love?"

Elena was beyond terrified; she knew Klaus was going to kill her.

"Please…" Elena pleaded "don't kill me"

"We will just see about that love" Klaus forwarded smirking

"Take her away" Klaus ordered

Stefan grabbed Elena's hair and dragged her back to the room she was being placed in. Her screams of pain echoed all throughout the house. She tried her best to move his hand away from the hold on her hair but he wouldn't budge.

She never knew Stefan could be this cold and heartless, and she didn't like it.

Stefan continued to drag her down the long hallway, Elena noted to take in all of her surroundings. She needed to find a way to signal the others where she was, but truth was Elena had no clue where she was. The only thing she noticed was that the hallway was long, dark, and narrow. There was no way she would be able to describe a place like this, deep down she knew she was not going to be saved. She would just have to act on her own.

Meanwhile the whole Scooby doo gang was gathered at the Salvatore boarding house. They were discussing the further actions that needed to be taken to get Elena back once and for all.

"We should probably do a locator spell on Elena to find out where she is" Jeremy suggested

"That is a good idea Jer" bonnie smiled as she took out her grimiore and candles and went into the next room.

"I can let my mom know what is happening and maybe she can help us find some foreclosed locations" Caroline said with a determined look on his face.

"You go do that Blondie" Damon said smugly.

Ever since everybody had arrived at his house Damon had stood by his bar and poured glass after glass of bourbon. The alcohol definitely helped the situation. It wasn't exactly easy for him to grasp that his girlfriend (well at least that is what he wanted to call her) was kidnapped by her ex boyfriend AKA his brother.

This was definitely not what you would call the best day of his existence. Note how he said existence.

Damon thoughts vanished when he heard Bonnie rush in the room with her grimiore in her hand and fear written all over her face.

"We have a problem" Bonnie stated while shaking her head.

"Well spit it out Witchy" Damon spat getting fed up with her lost of words in this hostile situation. I mean it was Elena's life we were talking about. They should be doing everything they possibly could without question to save her life.

"Something isn't right; I am not able to track Elena"

"What do you mean you are not able to track Elena" Damon was enraged with anger now. That was the only option they had that would potentially save Elena. There was nothing that could possibly lead her to them. A tiny option would be from the help of Sheriff Forbes…. But even that was a long shot.

"Damon, you don't understand… I am only allowed to track humans. Nature won't allow me to track anything supernatural. It goes against the rules of nature." Bonnie said hastily but everyone could sense the shakiness that was hidden in her voice.

"What are you saying" Damon said.

"You said that you fed her you're blood when Stefan bit her, and when you woke up this morning you found blood on her bed and downstairs in the kitchen…, you said there were glass and a lot of blood… Damon... What If?"

"Stop." Damon raised his hand up to keep her from going on with her theory any further. Damon knew exactly what was happening. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was just not right. Stefan wouldn't kill Elena, he couldn't have.

Damon dropped the glass he had been drinking while simultaneously dropping onto his knees. He could feel the whole world crowd around him. He knew the people in his house were speaking to him but he couldn't hear them. There were just muffled sounds in his ears that he couldn't place. His vision became blurred as he felt his heart break into a million pieces yet again.

Elena didn't want this. She never had wanted this. Damon had always wanted Elena to turn but he always wanted it to be willingly. Not under the terms of a complete accident.

Wait. Was it even a complete accident? Or was it intentional? Stefan could not have known Damon had given her his blood. Unless he saw that the marks on her neck had healed, which he seriously doubted.

He couldn't imagine what was going through Elena's mind at the moment. She must be so confused and unaware of what was going on. He hoped she had not given into the blood lust, he knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"We have 24 hours till she dies from not completing the transition. She must be confused and not knowing what is happening to her. We have to get to her NOW" Damon yelled causing everyone to jump back from his sudden immaculate anger he didn't portray moments ago.

They couldn't have been more wrong, Elena was well aware of what was happening to her. And she wanted to give in so bad. But the part on how she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she killed someone Damon had been right on.

Stefan threw Elena in the room she was being held captive in making her bang against the wall. "He must not be aware of his own strength" Elena thought.

She got up from where she was on the far corner of the wall and grabbed her wrist. It was obviously broken. She used her other good hand to feel the back of her head, as soon as she felt her scalp underneath her finger tips she new a chunk of her hair had been torn off.

Her attention as then brought back to her throbbing wrist. It was completely and utterly painful. She had never felt such pain. She moved her left hand over her wrist and touched the bone that was noticeably sticking out. She simply grazed her index finger over it and screamed out in pain.

Elena shifted her gaze upward to the vampire watching her. She shot daggers through her eyes at him. "If only looks could kill" Elena thought to herself.

"Come on Elena, don't look so sad. I am not that bad am I? I can assure we are going to have a very good time together." Stefan said with a smile splattered on his face and made his way over to Elena and propped himself down in front of her.

"Go to hell" Elena spat then proceeded to spit in his face.

Stefan was definitely taken back by that unkind gesture. He wiped his fingers across his eyes and cheeks to get the spit off his face.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that" Stefan yelled and walked out while closing the door behind him.

Elena crawled over to the corner of the room careful not to hurt her hand. She brought her knees to her chest and cried. Just like that she cried. But Elena knew she was fading quickly,, her breathing slowly but surely started to soften. She needed Damon. But better yet she might actually get somewhere on her own.

Elena needed to come up with a plan and fast. That was it, she needed a plan. A light bulb went off in her head and she was immediately aware of the plan she had just concocted. She then had hope; she finally thought she was going to get out of this hell hole.

Everyone had gone their separate ways in order to finding Elena. Bonnie went to her house to search for other grimiores, Caroline was with her mom who had found out about foreclosures in the area, Jeremy matt and Tyler did the manly guy thing and went o ask if anyone had seen Elena.

All of them were unsuccessful, except for Caroline. She had called Damon and informed them about her latest discoveries regarding the foreclosures. They decided it would best if they split up and went to each foreclosure to search them.

They split into three groups; Caroline with matt since she would be able to protect him with her vampire skills, Jeremy with Tyler because he had the ring that brought him back to life and Tyler's werewolf side, Lastly it was Bonnie with Damon because they had her awesome witchy Juju and Damon's sexy vampire skills.

The farthest foreclosure location was over 40 miles away; the other two were 25 and and Bonnie decided to take the one that was over 40 miles away, It seemed like the best option in order to find Elena. He knew damn well he wanted to be the one to rescue her. Not only because he would be her knight and shining armor but because he would have the chance. The chance to kill his brother once and for all.

All of the gang could only hope they made it out alive once this was over. But all of them were perfectly aware of the fact that Klaus was always many steps ahead of them. He probably thought over her being rescued plenty of times. He probably had guards standing about in front of the houses or lurking in the shadows.

Damon and Bonnie were not really for acknowledging the elephant in the car. Each was well aware of the fact the despised each other. There was absolutely no denying that.

I guess you could say bonnie had her reasons for hating Damon… He killed a lot of people. And he was juts Damon.

But Damon honestly didn't give a shit about what other people thought of him. He was his own person who made his own decision and would never relay on anyone.

Deciding on breaking the silence in the car Bonnie spoke

"What do you think about Elena?"

"What about her?"

"Do you think she is going to complete the transition?"

"Who knows, as of now Elena is going to become the most unpredictable person we know. That is if she completes the transition. She is probably so confused and worried. That is why we need to get to her."

"You really make me question it Damon."

"Question what?"

Why I really hate you in the first place. You are so good to Elena."

"Deep down Stefan knows you are the best thing for her. And everyone knows that Stefan is no longer the best thing." Bonnie continued

Damon looked to face bonnie and signed then moving his eyes back to the road in front of him. On the outside he looked like the most unreadable person out there. But on the inside Damon had thoughts springing throughout his mind… to many to where even he couldn't understand.

"You're not to bad yourself witchy" Damon said smugly.

Bonnie looked at him and rolled her eyes at his uncanny ability to be serious for 2 seconds. Her mind wandered off to the horrors that Elena's enduring right now (if any at all).

Elena in fact was enduring some pain at the moment. Her wrist was broken; some of her hair had been torn out of her scalp, and was hungry… SO very hungry. The only thing that actually kept her going was the fact that she had a plan. I very good plan she might add. Well, at least she thought it was a good one. But the only thing she could hope right now as that her plan would fall in place like she wanted.

Elena's opened her eyes to see Stefan bursting through the door with a try in his hand and his usual no humanity self. And that was it. The plan was put into motion.

Caroline and matt were also experiencing the usual awkward ex silence. Things had been kind of rocky for them ever since Matt became aware of the towns vampire problem. But Caroline couldn't ignore the fact she had sort of been drawn to Tyler lately. Their friendship hade evolved in a way she didn't understand.

A few minutes later they were arriving at a house, Caroline knew to take note how dark and quiet it was. They slowly made either way out of the car and walked up the houses steps. The door was left ajar and she couldn't help but shiver at the sight. Caroline figured she would hear a lot of talking but she heard nothing, which made her think this wasn't the right house.

They walked in and everything seemed to be in place and dark, now Caroline knew. No had had stepped foot in this house for weeks. Damn it. They had the wrong house.

She watched as Stefan stood right in front of her. He looked down on her and his lip quivered.

"Elena, you should know that this is the best thing for you. I want to make it work between us. You don't belong with Damon. You belong with me" Stefan said

"I know Stefan, and I realize that now. I know when you left I lost hope, but I have that hope again. I love you… Damon was a mistake. I choose you Stefan. I choose you" Elena said. And it couldn't have been more believable.

Stefan set down the tray he was caring full of food. Completely oblivious to the fact that she would no longer need food. She would need Blood. Stefan reached down and grabbed Elena's hands ever so gently. He pulled her up so she could stand on her two feet. They gazed into each others eyes completely mesmerized by each others eyes.

Stefan grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He thought a hug was what she really needed. His head was in the crook of her neck while his arms tightly around her.

"Now" Elena thought to herself. "You have to do it now. Now or never"

Elena rested her face into Stefan's neck; even though he wasn't human she could still smell his blood. It was intoxicating. Elena gave in to what her conscious was commanding her to do. Elena bit down on Stefan's neck and drank his blood. Stefan had not registered what had happened till he felt himself fall to the ground in a faint state.

Elena had drank his blood to the brink of death, But he would come back since he was a vampire. She watched as Stefan limp body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

This was It. She made the choice. Elena was vampire.

Tyler and Jeremy approached the Foreclosure house they had been assigned too. Them being the reckless teenagers they were they had blasted Rap music all the way to the house. They were completely oblivious to the fact that the people who took Elena had vampire hearing and could hear them a mile away. And be able to get out of the house in time.

The made there way up the foreclosure steps with guns in their hands and stakes in there socks. They were very grateful that they had Jeremy's ring AKA the ring that brings people back to life. But we could only hope they would not need the rings usage.

The door opened with a loud creak, as they stepped in darkness took over there eyes. But they noticed nothing among them. Not furniture, painting, or anything.

After spending 30 minutes investigating the landscape they left with confidence knowing there was no one there. Jeremy pulled out his phone to let Damon no of the new

"Good news- no one was vacating in the foreclosure" Jeremy announced in the phone.

"How the hell is that good news? If she isn't at the next house that means we have a slim to nine chance of finding her. "Damon spat

"Don't be such a dick Damon."

With that Jeremy hung up, and the two of them headed back toward Mystic Falls.

Damon and Bonnie would arrive at the Foreclosure within several minutes. This was it, this was their last option. If she wasn't here they would mine as well consider her dead.

"You do realize that if we don't get to her soon she might not make it right?' Damon stated abruptly.

"I just hope that won't be the case"

Damon parked a few blocks away from the house, they didn't want to risk be heard or seen before they got a chance to save Elena.

The made there way toward the house. Bonnie held a stake inside her coat, and Damon had one stashed under his clothes. They were alert and had a plan in motion. The plan was Bonnie would try and negotiate with Klaus and figure out what he wanted, while Damon would go and find Elena and kill Stefan.

The approached the house. Damon went to the back so he could enter without being noticed. Bonnie went to knock on the door.

Knock, knock, and knock.

No answer. She waited. She decided to knock on the door again.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Still no answer.

"This cant be happening" bonnie whispered, forgetful of the fact that Damon could obviously hear her.

"What's the hold up" Damon said after he ran over to her.

"Damon there is no one here"

Damon face changed visibly. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. She had to be here. She was supposed to be here. They had run out of options, there was no guarantee she would be found now. They had no where else to look.

No. this couldn't be happening. She might as well be dead. He thought that himself. He knew that if she wasn't here she would be dead.

Damon's face changed. Veins appeared under his eyes. He pupils turned red. His fangs emerged form his gums.

Damon wasn't hungry, he was angry… very angry.

His vampire features disappeared and sadness fell over his face.

"She's not here!" Damon yelled loudly while banging his fist into the house.

"Damon its okay we will find her" Bonnie tired her best to console him.

"No, no. no. we need to get back. I will find her."

Stefan had left her door wide open. "What an Idiot" Elena thought to her self.

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her so she could lock Stefan in. Serves him right after the way he treated her. He deserved all that came to him.

She walked down the long dark corridor she was in just moments before. It was all so unfamiliar. She had no idea where she was going. She felt scarred, only not. She felt some sort of power now that she was a vampire. She felt different, yet she still felt completely herself.

She tried to concentrate. She knew that if she concentrated hard enough her vampire abilities would take full effect. She listened in anywhere to hear the tiniest of voice. Btu she was unsuccessful.

She tried to focus…."Just focus" Elena told herself. She took a deep breath. And she heard it.

"What are you planning on doing with her" a unfamiliar voice asked.

"We are going to keep her here" Klaus said smugly.

Just by that sentence Elena knew she needed to get out of this hellhole. She put he foot forward on the wooden floor and the floor creaked loudly. She knew any vampire in the house would hear it.

"What was that?" Klaus asked suddenly very alert of his surrounding.

"It was probably just Stefan, he went to go run something up to the doppelganger." The other man said.

"No, something is wrong… Go check it out" Klaus ordered his minion and waved his hand off for him to leave.

Damn it. Elena thought. Now. Now was the only chance she had to run. Elena moved around looking for any trace of a hiding spot. She noticed a closest in the far left hand corner. He darted towards it. Once she was safe outside she listened in to the footsteps that were just a mere few feet away outside the door.

She held her breath. It felt like hours, but it was only seconds. 5 seconds was all it took. All it took fro her to be discovered by Klaus.

1 second she opened the door hastily and peeked outside the door.

2 second she stepped out being careful not to let the floorboards creak again.

3 seconds she darted out of the hallway and moved throughout the house trying to find a way out.

4 seconds she finally spots the front door dashing towards it, she turns the knob and opens the door letting the cold air hit the front of her body.

5 seconds she sense someone behind, she slowly turns her head.

"Well what do we have here" Klaus utters with a intense smirk upon his face.

"This should be fun" Klaus said again.

Elena didn't try to run, she stood frozen unable to move her legs. If only she had made it out faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I want to know what yall are thinking about the story. There is a plot twist in the chapter that I love! There is defiantly more plot twist to come! We are looking at a lot more chapters to stay tuned! PM me if you have any questions. If anyone wants to be Beta to the story just PM me. And please Review. I love looking at my phone to see what yall are thinking! Thanks! Hope you like it. **

Chapter 5-

Damon had called the whole gang up to meet at the boarding once again that night. Damon was so very pissed. Btu not in the usual Damon pissed way. He was so mad he could kill someone. Hell, maybe he should turn If off. That would be a good way to escape his emotions, but even he knew that they wouldn't stay hidden for long.

Maybe he should start killing people again; he had always loved that side of him. He hadn't tasted fresh blood in weeks. He had done it all for Elena. He would still do it for Elena if he had the chance.

There were many things he wanted to say to her right now. He just wanted to hold her in his arms one last time. But he had accepted that Elena was pretty much considered dead. Well that wasn't entirely true; he wanted to believe that she was still alive. He would believe it.

They all sat in their in silence, contemplating the night's events. The all felt the same emotions; Confusion, pain, anger, sadness. They felt all of it.

"What are we going to do" Caroline muttered…

"Do you think if I knew we would sit here right now Blondie?" Damon snapped.

"I just want her back Damon; you don't have to be snarky about it"

"You and me both honey"

They were interrupted when Caroline Forbes phone went off.

"It's my mom, she probably wants an update. I will be right back." Caroline stated while exiting the room

The gang stayed silent but gave her gentle nod.

Caroline headed into the next room to answer her phone

"How did it go" Sheriff Forbes asked.

Not good, we didn't find her and we have no where else to look."

"I figured as much….I have some news"

"Spill it" Caroline said abruptly.

"There was a foreclosure purchased recently. I talked to the realtor about the purchase of the house and she said it was purchased by a classy British man. Does this help at all?" She asked.

"Holy shit mom you don't know how much you have helped. Thank you so much!" Caroline yelled. She made her way back into the living room to tell everyone they newly discovered information.

Elena stood in front of Klaus. There was no way he knew she was a vampire. He couldn't possibly know, she decided she should make a run for it. It would buy here a couple of seconds; she could get a few miles in and run herself over to the boarding house where he wasn't invited in. That seemed like a logical plan.

"Sweet, sweet Elena. How did you manage to get out love?" Klaus said.

"Let's just say Stefan isn't the best guard."

"Duly noted, where is Stefan now?" Klaus said while taking a step back and looking back.

Now. Now was her chance to run. Klaus was distracted trying to listen for Stefan.

With that she mad a run for it. She didn't bother looking back because she knew what was behind her. She dashed through the woods hearing the snaps of twigs and branches under her feet. Everything was in a blur yet she was able to see everything as she went along. She recognized everything around her, she knew she would be arriving at The Salvatore house very soon.

She listened in behind her, but she heard nothing. No sounds of a vampire speedy run. Absolutely nothing. Soon the house was in sight. Elena hit the door with full force and tugged at the handle. She bust through the door calling out to anyone in the house.

She heard voices coming from the parlor, relief fell over her.

She stepped into the parlor to see everyone she cared about, but her eyes just fell onto Damon who was near the fireplace and drinking bourbon. No one seemed to notice her walking in; they had been to deep in thought. Elena decided to break the silence by clearing her throat.

All the eyes in the room fell onto her. They all consisted of mixed emotions. Elena knew she was different but she didn't know she looked physically different.

What Elena didn't know was that yes she looked physically different. She looked brighter, more confident. She looked like a vampire. The other people were so in awe of seeing her that they could figure out if it was Katherine of Elena.

The vampires the room knew the news before anyone. Elena was a vampire. She didn't have a human heartbeat, nor did she look like the sweet innocent Elena.

"Its me… Elena" As soon as Elena said that she could hear everyone gasp in relief, before she knew it everyone was heading towards her with open arms.

She heard numerous questions that were popped at her direction.

"Oh god, Elena are you okay" Caroline muttered with tears down her face.

"We tried looking for you but we thought you were gone" bonnie stated while hugging her best friend.

"I will explain everything" Elena said but she just focused her eyes on Damon who was still staring down at the fire drinking his bourbon. He couldn't look at her… it would hurt too much. Elena dissembled herself from her friends and stated "Later, I will explain everything later".

With that she walked over to Damon and placed a hand on his shoulders. He flinched under her touch. Elena moved herself in front of him and put her hands on neck then cupped his face. "Damon look at me". Damon shifted his gaze from the burning flames to his lovely Elena. As soon as he laid eyes on her his heart broke. Once again. HE couldn't count how many times he had been hurt because of her. But he would never blame her for that.

Damon let his glass of bourbon fall to the floor and brought his hands to her wrist. He put his head on Elena's and sighed.

"I thought I had lost you forever" Damon whispered not paying any attention to the several pairs of eyes on him.

He took his hands from her wrists and brought them to her neck slightly feeling her hair.

"There is so much I have to say…." Elena pondered

"I know Elena, but not right now… I just want to be with you without any drama for a little bit… Just a little while"

Elena only nodded; she was too speechless for words. She parted from Damon and looked at their audience.

"I promise I will tell yall everything soon, I just need to be by myself. I went through some really traumatic events tonight and I need to time to think about it. I will call yall when I am ready to talk about it." Elena said while giving them a tight reassuring smile.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and parted their own separate ways. They kissed and hugged goodbye and left. Now it was just Damon and Elena.

"Damon…" Elena said

"Don't."Damon snapped

"Damon talk to me."

"What is there to say Elena? I am the one who is supposed to protect you and I couldn't even do that. I was supposed to protect you from what you didn't want to become, but you became it Elena. This is all my fault. If I would have heard him take you this wouldn't have happened. I am never going to leave you again. I am never going to forgive myself for this."

"Damon this is not your fault nor will it ever be. I am the one that chose to become a vampire, it was my choice. I could not lose you or Jeremy. It would have torn yall apart. I knew I had to make the decision. I did it for you Damon. I did it fro you. I was willing to be with you forever. I did it for us.

Damon looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like music to his ears. He had long for Elena to say these words to him. Someone needed to pinch him because otherwise he would think he was dreaming. He needed someone to slap him; maybe he was in a trance. Maybe even a hallucination.

Damon hadn't realized it had been several moments since Elena had confessed her feelings to him.

"Damon?" Elena said softly. God, she sounded like an angel Damon thought.

Damon snapped out of his thoughts and looked to face Elena. She started at him with her wide chocolate eyes. Every time they stared into each others eyes they felt a sense of electricity. Fireworks even. They shared something, but they didn't exactly know what it was. All they knew was that they were drawn together in some way.

"I just can't shake this feeling Elena. You gave it all up for me. What are you going to do about Jeremy? You do know you are going to out live him right?

"I know Damon I know. And I am completely aware of it. But I don't want to live my life worrying about the future… I want to start living it now, with you."

"God Elena you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that" Damon said. He then embraced Elena in a tight hug.

"You need blood" Damon said while breaking their physical contact. Before Elena registered what happened Damon dashed downstairs and within half a second he came back with a blood bag.

He took her hand and set the bag in her palm. "Drink" Damon said.

Elena only nodded; she had been craving blood ever since she drank from Stefan. She eyed the blood, she felt the veins under her start to emerge, and her fangs resurface. She tried to have some sort of self control. But the urge was empowering. She yanked the bag from the center of her palm and torn off the top seal. She knew she needed to be careful; Elena needed to do everything in her power not to become a ripper like Stefan.

She took a deep breath. She slowly brought the bag to her lips and felt the blood flow down her throat. Words couldn't describe the satisfaction she was feeling. It was Intoxicating, Consuming, orgasmic. It was the best thing she had ever tasted.

Before Elena knew it she had empties the bag, it had only been seconds. Damon was eyeing her the whole time. He couldn't have been prouder. He envied her at the moment, she had such self control it was almost insane. She was baby vamp, literally only been alive for a few hours. And she had already mastered such amazing self control within that time. It would have taken Damon years to master what she had.

"Elena you did amazing, I could literally see the self control coming off of you" Damon said while reaching for the bag to take away from her.

Damon set down the bag and led her the way upstairs walking hand in hand. They walked into the room not taking there eyes off each other.

Damon went to his closest to get Elena a change of clothes. She was obviously dirty and gross with blood and mud over her body and leaves in her hair, yet he still thought she looked so beautiful.

He gave her a set of clothes to change into. He decided it would be best to give her the privacy she needed; they would when the time was right. Even thought it was always right for him. The timing just wasn't. I mean she had just gotten kidnapped for god's sake.

She emerged form the bathroom several minutes later in the fresh new clothes. She quickly ran to Damon's bed and propping herself under the covers. Damon took off his shirts and pants that left him in his underwear. He mimicked Elena's move and also got under the covers.

"Do you want to talk about it" Damon said breaking the silence.

"No, let's leave all our worries for tomorrow" Elena said while yawning.

Damon nodded in agreement. He watched as Elena made her way over to his side of the bed. She propped herself on Damon's chest and snuggled into his body.

"I love you Damon" Elena said while drifting off into sleep.

"And I love you Elena" Damon said while pushing him closer to her.

And then they both drifted off to sleep without a worry on there mind. They had finally confessed their love for each other. Everyone was aware Damon was in love with her, even Elena knew. But they had never said it out loud (without compelling each other).

Damon had completely forget with all this hysteria happening. It had completely slipped his mind. Damon had compelled Elena a few months back. He had confessed his love to her when she wasn't wearing any vervain. He compelled her to forget the confession.

He had thought about that moment hundreds of times. Damon had played the game of what if's with himself, like what if he had not compelled her to forget and she knew that he was in love with her. He wondered what she would have said or what the future would have been like for them.

Now all he could do was wait and for her to finally remember.

They awoke the next morning to the suns rays parading through the windows.

"Gooood Morninggg" Damon said while stroking her hair.

Elena grunted and put her head under the covers.

"It's too early."Elena stated, she brought the covers from over her head and moved to the left while propping herself on her elbow. She smiled at the scene in front of her. Damon was mimicking her same pose while they were staring into each others eyes.

"Good morning" Elena repeated

"Hmm that's more like it" Damon quivered his lip and smirked.

This is how he deserved to be waking up every morning, opening his eyes to see the love of his life beside him. He couldn't have been happier at this very moment. They lay there just simply staring at each other.

"God, I love this woman" Damon thought to himself.

"Why" Elena asked out of the blue. Damon was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked questionably.

"You made me forget Damon"

Damn it, why couldn't they just have a normal moment together without having a supernatural crisis every second.

Before Damon had a chance to say anything Elena made her way off the bed. She couldn't look at him right now. She was in to much shock to accept that was what he actually did.

"Elena wait..." Damon stated while following her trail off the bed.

"I can't believe you Damon. How could you do something like that to me…? I trusted you. You had absolutely no right to do this to mean.

"Elena, I know and I am so sorry... I had no right what so ever. I understand that now." Damon made his way over to where Elena was standing. She stood there with her arms crossed and her hair in absolute disarray. She was wearing no makeup but Damon knew she didn't need any, she was already to beautiful. She now stood right in front of the women he loved. But now he questioned whether she loved him back.

Damon took her hands in his and tried to move her more closely to him. When she felt his hands touch her she pulled away. Hurt was spread all over his face. He simply nodded his head and walked out the door. AS he made his way out of his room he tilted his head to the left and said "When you let me I will explain, but for now I will give you your space. Just no I love you so much Elena and I always have." With that Damon walked out and headed downstairs.

Elena stood in the middle of Damon's room with her mouth wide open at Damon's words. She was now actually questioning why she was mad in the first place. She had a reason to be mad but there were plenty of reasons why she shouldn't be mad. He made her forget because he wouldn't be selfish with her. He put her before him, which wasn't the first time.

Meanwhile Jeremy was at the Gilbert house busy with his daily video gaming. He was busy playing Call of Duty when he heard a noise upstairs. Jeremy put down the video game controller and listened more intently to the sounds that were coming upstairs. From what he could gather it sounded like it was coming from Elena's room.

Jeremy quickly wondered to himself why Elena would be at the house and not with Damon. He marched up the stairs to go greet his sister. As he entered Elena's gilberts room he became aware of the trashed room. There was glass on the floor, her mattress was across the room, and clothes had been tossed out of her dresser and thrown across the room. At that moment Jeremy knew it wasn't Elena who was in the house.

He knew who was ever in the house had to be watching him; he could feel eyes on him. It was probably best to play it cool and act like nothing was wrong, he did this so he would be able to text everybody that someone was in the house. Jeremy walked downstairs coolly, but on the inside his heart was beating rapidly. If there was vampire in the house they surely would have been able to hear it.

He reached the end of the stairs and went over to the coffee table to grab his phone. He flipped through his contacts to find the whole gang. He typed "SOS" into his IPhone. Just as he was about to send it he felt someone breathing on him from behind.

Jeremy quickly turned around while dropping his phone with the sudden movement. His eyes met the man in front of him. "She is not here" Jeremy stated.

"I have come to realize that mate. But I should have known the sweet Elena wouldn't have been here. My mistake. But I can think of someone who will be just as effect in taking her place." Klaus said.

"You don't have to do anything stupid Klaus, because if you kill me everyone will come after you." Jeremy stated while standing in defense.

"Oh, I am counting on it mate." With that Klaus sped over to Jeremy and put his hands over his neck. Klaus was aware of the Gilbert ring so grabbed his hand and tore it off his finger. The ring went flying across the room.

Jeremy was trying to scream for help but no words escaped his mouth. He wished he had kept a stake handy, but he always figured his Gilbert ring would save the day. Only now he wasn't wearing the ring so if he died he would actually die. Which really sucked.

Klaus had his hands around the boy's neck. He could literally feel the air stop flowing through his lunging and his heart stop beating in his chest.

As Jeremy was starting to go unconscious all he could see was the people he loved flash before his eyes. His parents, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Vickie, Anna. There were many people he should have gotten to say goodbye too, only now he couldn't. Before Jeremy could register what was about to happen to him Klaus horrifically snapped his neck and watch Jeremy's limp body fly to the floor with aloud thud.

Klaus stared down in accomplishment at what he did. He believed Elena deserved whatever came to her, even if that meant he had to kill her brother. Elena had escaped Klaus, Which was something Klaus did not like. She needed to pay, and she will.

At the Salvatore house Elena was thinking deeply upon Damon's action. She had every right to be mad him, but she didn't want to be. There was something inside her telling her she should though. Things would be so different if he didn't make her forget.

Ever since the Miss Mystic Falls pageant Elena sort of felt drawn to Damon. It felt like something was pulling her towards him. At the pageant was when Elena realized she could potentially have feelings for him. He was a complete gentleman that day. He stepped in as her escort when Stefan being Stefan went ripper on us.

Elena would reminisce about the way he held her waist when they danced sent shivers down her back. She couldn't deny anything now; she was in love with this man. Nothing could take that away from her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not Klaus. Not Stefan. Not flipping the switch.

Elena was convinced that was the truth, but she would not know then but she was wrong.

Elena was snapped out of her thoughts when Damon came rushing in the room. He looked distraught; anyone could have easily seen the worry written all over his face. Damon held his phone in his hands with a firm grip on it. Gods know how he didn't manage to break the phone.

Elena noticed the worry written all over his face. Damon looked pale. Elena had never seen him look this way before. It was actually starting to scare her.

Elena stood up from where she was sitting on his bed and asked "Damon… What's wrong?"

For once Damon was unable to speak. He was simply lost in words. He was speechless. He was unable to find the words to say the unspeakable. Elena didn't deserve this. He was just a kid. It should have been him. Damon knew Elena would never forgive herself. She would blame it all on herself because of Klaus. Fucking Klaus. Damon needed to just kill that bastard already. Now he would because he had hurt his girl way to many times. He would pay.

"Damon you're scaring me. What the hell is going on?"

"Elena…Its Jeremy..." Damon managed to mutter.

Damon watched as the color faded from Elena's face. He watched as she gripped her stomach and hunched over in agony. He watched as his poor Elena went crashing on the floor, falling on her knees. The only words Elena managed to utter were no's filled with screams of agony.

Damon rushed to Elena's side, taking her to his chest. Damon couldn't stand to see his Elena in pain. If she was in pain, he was in pain. It was like they were connected somehow. In a way he couldn't describe. Damon continued to listen to Elena's painful cries; his shirt was already wet with tears.

"Elena…Shhh.. It's okay…I am right here. I will always be here." Damon whispered into Elena's ear.

As if on cue Elena's screaming stopped. Tears stopped flowing down her cheeks. Everything went quite. "Take me to him." Elena demanded.

For a split second Damon had actually thought she had flipped her switch. But the feeling quickly passed as he yet again saw the agony in her eyes. Damon could only nod to her simple request.

Damon helped Elena up and guided her downstairs to the car. The car had been filled with an uncomfortable silence. At least for Damon. Elena however, was thinking about all the times she and Jeremy had spent together before her parents died. They were a family. But all of that had been taken away when their parents died. Jeremy was never the same since.

Elena had her head back with her eyes closed while Damon kept his eyes on the road. It wasn't a very long car ride to the Gilbert house; it was only a mere 5 minutes. But to Damon it felt like hours. Hours filled with hearing Elena's sniffles and she silently wept to herself. This only made Damon's heart break more.

They soon arrived at the Gilbert house. Damon got out of the car and went over to Elena's side to help her out of the car. He opened the car door and grabbed her hand leading her out of the car. Damon put a hand around her waist and they walked to the porch.

Damon loosened his grip on Elena and faced her. His hands were now cupping her face and he said "Elena, listen to me… But you are about to see it going to hurt you so much. Before you go in there I need you to promise me you are going to be okay when you see it."

Elena just simply nodded. She quickly opened the door to the house and walked in.

Damon watched the scene unfold in front of his hands. Elena had walked over to Jeremy's lifeless body. She bent down on her knees and brought Jeremy into her embrace. She started to whisper something Damon couldn't gather. Damon couldn't bear watch this for another minute to he called Bonnie (who was the one who told him about how she had found Jeremy dead). He then called everyone else and told them to meet him at the Gilberts house because he had bad news. Everyone except Bonnie was completely oblivious to what they were about to encounter.

An hour later the whole gang was gathered in the Gilbert living room watching Elena rock Jeremy back and forth who was still whispering to herself. Everyone in the room had tears streaming down their face; their hearts were all aching at the sudden tragic loss. But what hurt even more was the way Elena was handling the horrific situation.

The room was quite, except for the whispers that were making their way from Elena's mouth. She had been in the same position for over an hour. As time went on her whispers suddenly became much clearer. She had Jeremy tight locked in her embrace while saying "no…. No... This is all my fault. I did this. This is my entire fault."

All eyes were focused on Elena as she suddenly stopped whispering and let go of her death grip on Jeremy. No pun intended. She gently set Jeremy down and stood up from where she was standing. Elena hadn't even acknowledged all the people that were in her house. Frankly, she didn't care at the moment. All she was feeling was pain.

Everyone in the room was popped out of their thoughts when they suddenly heard Elena speak.

"No. He is not dead, my brother can't be dead."

Everyone just simply stared at Elena, to baffled for words. Elena kept on shaking her head, not willing to believe her brother was actually dead. The one person who actually gave her life purpose, meaning. It just didn't make sense. She had turned into vampire for her brother. Its just didn't make sense. Why did everything have to happen to Elena?

"Bonnie, there must be something you can do. You're a witch. You have to bring him back. You have to. Please Bonnie." Elena continued pleading on till Bonnie finally stopped her.

"Elena there is nothing I can do. The witches have cut me off. They will never help me again and I don't have enough power to do it by myself." Bonnie said not willing to make eye contact with Elena.

"Damn It!" Elena yelled. Thoughts started to scramble through Elena's mind. There had to be something. There needed to be something. Elena continued to think when it finally hit her. Elena rushed back over to Jeremy's side and checked his hand for his ring.

Elena didn't find the ring on his right hand so she moved to the left and checked for the ring. Elena was greeted with the same disappointment because there was no trace of a ring on Jeremy's finger. She didn't understand. Jeremy always wore his ring.

Elena dropped Jeremy's hand and watched as it fell limp on his side. She put her face in her hands and started sobbing in agony. She had had enough of this pain. For one girl she had endured way to much pain. This was it. This house was filled was filled with way to many memories of sadness and heartbreak. She couldn't stay in this house anymore. It would only remind her of the deaths that were plagues upon her life.

Damon studied everyone's face as they watched Elena in front of them. Caroline was sitting down with her hand on her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. Bonnie was searching through her grimiore not willingly to believe there wasn't a way she couldn't bring Jeremy back. Matt and Tyler were sitting next to each other trying their best to keep themselves together. Alaric was in the corner staring off into space unable to watch Elena break down.

Damon watched as Elena yet again got up from where she was standing and make her way into the kitchen. Everyone followed her and watched as she searched through the cabinets obviously searching fro something.

"Looking for something?" Damon asked and eyed her carefully not knowing what she was capable of.

Elena continued searching through one particular cabinet and said "yes, found it." With that Elena pulled out something they weren't quite sure what it was at that moment. But they continued watching as Elena started pouring fluid all over the kitchen then make her way into the living room.

Everyone was now completely aware of what it was, it was lighter fluid. They followed Elena's stepped into the living room as she continued to pour the fluid over every open space. Damon was the first one to break the silence and pop her out of her trance.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing" Damon asked questionably while holding up his hands in defense.

"This house is filled with way to many bad memories. Everyone who has ever lived in this house has died."

Elena continued pouring lighter fluid all around the living room. She stopped as she stepped in front of Jeremy. Everyone was wondering what her next move was going to be. Would she really burn Jeremy? In the next moment all of their questions were answered. They stood their and watched as Elena continued to pour fluid on everything in her path, including Jeremy.

"Everything in this house is filled with bad memories." Elena grabbed at several things in her way to prove her point. "Like these pictures. I don't want theses pictures. They only remind me of the deaths that were brought onto my family." Elena grabbed the pictures frames and one by one she threw them across the room. "And this Xbox. I don't wan this Xbox. Jeremy was the only one who ever played it. Now he is dead. There is no other use for it!" Elena yelled while pouring fluid all over the x box and kicking it across the room.

"My diary, there is absolutely no use for this anymore. My brother is dead. I am dead. What the fuck am I supposed to right about now? EVERYONE IS DEAD. It is all my fault!" Elena grabbed her diary and tore every page out of the book, and poured fluid all over it.

Elena finally dropped the lighter fluid and found a match. Everyone in the room was now crying. They hated to see Elena break down right in front of them. It was as if she was loosing her mind.

Elena looked at the match in front of her contemplating her next actions.

Caroline was the first to say something to Elena about what was happening.

"Elena stop! You're scaring me." Caroline yelled.

"Stop what Caroline? Stop grieving over my dead brother? Stop wondering why it is I am still on this god damn earth in the first place? Stop questioning why I should have died and not come back?!" With that Elena lit the match over the fireplace and held in front of her.

"So many bad things have happened in this house. So many people have died. My parents. Jenna. Isobel. John, even fucking John. And now Jeremy. I even have died. I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much, I am hurting to much. All the memories I have are filled with pain and sadness. I can't take it anymore, I just can't take it!" Elena yelled. As she spoke the fire on the match kept on getting lower and lower.

"My brother is dead. Jeremy is fucking dead. There is no bringing him back now. Why does everything have to happen to me. Every bad thing happe-OUCH" before Elena had a chance to continue her breakdown the match had started falling to floor.

Damon came to rescue and caught the match before it hit its destination. Everyone in the room was suddenly able to breathe again knowing the match didn't hit the floor.

However, Elena came crashing down on her knees while holding her stomach.

"I can't... I can't! I can't I can't I can't I can't." Were the only words only got out in between her muffled sobs. Damon bent down in front of Elena having no idea on how he was supposed to help her.

"Damon you need to help her." Caroline stated.

Damon knew exactly what she was talking about. There was only one way he could truly help Elena. So Damon grabbed Elena's face and made her face him.

"Turn it off." Damon said.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked in defense.

Damon looked up from Elena and glanced at bonnie. "I am helping her" Damon said and turned his gaze back towards Elena. Bonnie backed off and watched along with everyone else.

"Just turn it off Elena. Turn it off." Damon said.

Elena stared into Damon's eyes questioning exactly what he was doing. Elena didn't know if she wanted to even turn it off. But something inside her was telling her it was the best thing to do because Damon wanted her to.

Elena continued to stare into his eyes as he kept repeating the same words "Just turn it off Elena."

And she did. She reached deep inside her and felt the switch, She could feel every ounce of humanity she had all fade away she flipped it. It felt like a weight was finally lifted off her shoulders. It felt like a lump was removed from her stomach and chest. The last moments she had spent with her humanity were the feeling of loss over her brother. Now she didn't feel anything at all.

Elena opened her eyes to see Damon in front of her, again she felt absolutely nothing. She didn't feel any sort of love towards him now. It was as if she went completely numb. She was numb to everything around her. Nothing in the room made her care. Not even seeing her dead brother lying just a few feet away from her.

Elena slowly got up from the floor and grabbed the box of matches reaching for a match. She pulled one out and lit it. "This house means nothing to me anymore" With that she let the match fall from her fingertips to the ground. Fire spread across the whole house.

Damon protective instincts kicking in and she grabbed every human in the house with his vampire speed and ran out of the house.

Everyone met in front of the house as they all watch orange flames appear through the window. The curtains were ablaze and spread across the house. Flames started to appear across the windows in the windows.

"The last thing we need is another suspicious death" Elena stated and shrugged. The next thing the new Elena sped away from the crime scene leaving Damon, Caroline, bonnie, Matt, and Tyler.

"We need to leave before the neighbors come out, we can all meet at my house to discuss the further actions." Damon stated abruptly.

The all nodded in agreement and got into their own cars they came in and drove to the Salvatore house. Damon watched as all the others left and made his way towards his car. He turned the car on and sped out of the driveway. He drove for a minute or two then stopped the car on the side of the road while turning off the engine.

He stared at the road in front of him. What had he done? He had just told Elena to turn her humanity off. And she had actually listened. Since when did Elena ever listen to Damon? All Elena was ever about was making her own damn choices. Why was this any different?

He had made her do what he had never wanted. She isn't going to wan to turn it back on. Nothing is going to make her turn it back on. Damon put his head against the steering wheel and gripped it with all he had.

"Damn it!" Damon said aloud while moving his head upwards.

Damon begun to hitting the steering wheel with both hands while chanting "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!"

Tears started making their ways out of Damon's eyes and fall of Damon's cheeks. He had lost his brother to fucking Klaus of all people. And now he had lost the girl he loved because of fucking Klaus. Everything always comes back to Klaus. Why hadn't he killed this dick already?

Damon needed to pull himself together. HE couldn't have people seeing him like this. He was vulnerable. They were probably already wondering were he was since he was supposed to be home 10 minutes again. They needed to discuss Elena and everything else. God only knows where the fuck she is.

Damon started his car and started driving on the road, as he was driving he noticed something that caught his eye. Damon squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at what was in front of him. After a few seconds he finally registered what it was.

Damon got out of the car and yelled "Are you fucking kidding me." But what he saw next was something he defiantly wasn't prepared to see. Actually it scared the living shit out of him. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. And it was all his fault.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope yall like the story as much as I like writing it. It was really hard for me to write this story though… I was crying like the whole time. IF yall could please tell yalls friend about the story! If you have any question you can always PM me. Also, please review! I love to know what yall are thinking about the story. Y'all can even suggest what you want to happen next and I might take it into consideration! I love construct criticism so please tell me if I am doing anything wrong. I am thinking about changing the rating to M. Do you all think I should? Just let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N sorry for the slight delay! I have been busy. Well let me know what yall think, so please read and review :) thanks!**_

Chapter 6-

"Damn it Elena, get your ass in the car." Damon demanded.

Damon had walked out of the car to see Elena already draining the blood out of an innocent person. Once she heard Damon's voice she backed of from the human's neck ands wiped the blood off her face. "What do you want Damon" Elena snapped back.

"I want you to get your no humanity ass in the car. Now."

Elena brought her finger to her mouth in a thinking position. "Hmmm let me think, No. "

"It has literally been twenty minutes since you flipped the switch and you are already killing someone. What the hell is the matter with you? You could at least cover it up." Damon snapped while walking toward the body checking to see if the human had a pulse.

"I don't care. You were the one who made sure of that."

Damon scooped up the body with both hands and put it in the truck of the human's car. The human was already dead. No point in burying the body. Damon made his way from the car and walked toward his own. He opened the door on the passenger's seat and stuck his hand out "Get in Elena".

Elena shrugged and walked over to the car "Fine" Elena said.

Within seconds they were side by side in the car in silence. Damon was not willingly to break the ice. Damon looked fine on the outside but on the inside he was in so much pain, so much heartache. He didn't want to hear her voice; it only reminded him that she no longer cared. She no longer loved him. Who knows how long it would take for her to turn it back on. Probably years, decades even.

"Why am I even here" Elena thought out loud.

"Because little Miss Priss, we need to keep an eye on you so you won't kill anyone."

"But drinking from a blood bag is no boring. I like the fresh stuff much better"

"Well that is just to damn bad Elena" Damon said while making eye contact with her then bringing it back toward the road.

The next hour had passed in a blur. Damon found himself in his usual spot next to the fireplace on his 4th glass of bourbon. He could hear the echoy voices protruding through his living room. They were all centered around the same topic, Elena.

The further actions of Elena were quite unpredictable; she had already managed to kill someone within a record amount of time. Damon couldn't help but think about it. He shouldn't even think about this possibility, it wasn't fair to Stefan or Elena. There was no way Elena would be a ripper. But he couldn't help but consider the horrible possibility.

Even with her humanity off he knew deep down there was something there, there had to be. It was Elena we were talking about. The girl who was willing to do what ever it took to keep the people she loved safe. Even if that meant dying in the process. Elena the martyr. Damon couldn't help but smile at that vague thought. He missed the old Elena. He wanted his Elena back.

Elena needed to be locked up, he hated to say it but it was true. There was no telling what she would do or who she would hurt in the process. Damon was eyeing everyone in the room, watching as they discussed. Elena was quietly sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap.

She was quiet. To quiet. She looked emotionless. There was no trace of emotion on her face. She looked as if she was up to something. What could she possibly be planning? To run away from this hellhole? Where would she even go? Now that would be an adventure. Finding the notorical Elena in a world of over billions of people. That would be fun. Not.

Damon stood there and watched as Caroline got up and went someone down the hall. Which was strange. What the hell was she doing? He tried listening in on Caroline's footsteps. He heard her make her way down to the basement and open the fridge filled with blood bags.

Oh, she is probably getting a blood bag from Elena, no big deal. Damon stopped listening in Caroline; he figured there was no point and waste his energy on something that didn't even matter. The only thing that mattered was Elena. He needed to fix her.

Damon had been put on the spot back at the Gilbert house. They told him to fix her. How the fuck was he going to fix Elena's heartache? She was in so much pain. She didn't know what else to do, that was when he thought of the switch. All of Elena's pain would fade away… She wouldn't feel a single shred of emotion. At the time Damon didn't think she would actually listen. He was actually quite surprised. Elena often did her own thing didn't like it when people told her what to do.

Elena and Damon were alike in some ways. They would risk their own lives to save others. They would risk theirs own lives to save each other.

Damon's eyes wandered to Caroline's as she walked in with cup full of blood and handed it to Elena. Elena gladly took the blood and smirked back at her. Caroline stepped back a bit in horror. Elena was not like this. This was not Elena. She looked like Katherine at that moment, everyone knew it. Everyone saw it.

Snapping out of his thoughts Damon saw Elena choking and coughing at the same time while he holding her throat. Great going, Caroline. You just had to lace it with vervain Damon thought.

Damon was frozen in place, he didn't know if she should help her. It was Elena, but it wasn't Elena. Elena had fallen to her knees and was now holding her stomach trying to barf the pain out. But it was too late. Caroline walked over and stabbed Elena with a needle. Obviously a vervain syringe.

He had to hand it to Caroline, she was smart. There was no way they would get Elena to go willingly into the basement. Damon set down his drink and starred at Elena's unconscious body. He bent down and scooped Elena in his arms while whispering softly in her ear "I'm sorry Elena". With that Damon trotted down to the basement and carefully set her down on the bed. He brought his hand to her cheek and traced her cheek bone. She was just so beautiful. He carefully put a strand of hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then Damon left. He left in His Elena. It killed him to see her like this... Literally pained him.

It was late. 4 am to be exact. Damon was absolutely beat. He could use a good old fashioned power nap. He needed to kick everyone out. Now. And that was exactly what he did. So much had happened within a short amount of time. Elena was a fucking vampire. She was also a vampire with no emotions. This was worse.

Damon was now lying awake in his bed. How could he possibly sleep at a time like this? There was so much to think about. Like how he would get Elena to turn it back on. Now, that would be a really challenge. She was the most stubborn person he now. Now that she was vampire it was all amplified.

Elena slowly started to drift further and further from Damon's mind. And he started to drift off to a sweet sleep.

Damon awoke to the sound of a loud banging coming from downstairs. And also the pleasant sound of Elena screaming her head off. Damn it, fucking Elena with her not caring attitude. Just because she can't feel doesn't mean she needs the Attitude.

Damon sighed and then proceeded to throw the covers off his body. Shirtless Damon went to his closest and put on a clean black shirt- his signature color. Damon always had liked the color black. Even before he was turned into a vampire. Not to mention he looked incredibly sexy as usual in his black.

Within a flash Damon was downstairs in the basement acquainted with the ever so lovely Elena. His eyes managed to travel through the bars of the door. Their eyes met for several seconds. Damon could feel his heart start to pump out of his chest. It was crazy how Elena still managed to make him feel like a 14 year old boy.

As they were gazing into each others eyes Damon swore he could a see a flicker of her emotion appear through her. Btu that feeling only lasted for a second, then Elena went back to her no humanity self. Which Damon didn't seem like one bit. In fact, he fucking hated it. He just wanted normal Elena to himself, without any of the supernatural drama that came with

"I don't suppose you can tell me how the hell I managed to be locked in here" Elena declared while breaking their eye contact. She was literally not feeling a single strand of emotion. She was just plain numb. But she had to admit she liked not being able to feel, even it meant hurting the people around her. Everything she felt before was just gone. Poof. Nothing was there and she liked to being able to feel that constant heartache that trailed her on a daily basis. She was tired of that feeling.

"You can thank me for that, I am the one who did the honors" Damon said slowly to emphasize his statement. As he said it he could feel his brow furrow at his abrupt statement. Damon watched through the tiny square window as Elena aimlessly walked around. He had to admit she still managed to look sexy. Her hair was knotted, her make up was smeared, and she had on a broken heel. Yet she still would manage to catch everyone's eyes. Especially Damon's.

"Get me the hell out of here, Damon. Now."

"Hmm, I am thinking No." Damon said while putting hiss finger to his lip in a thinking position, which he added only for dramatic effect.

"Not until I am very much assured that you are back to the same old Elena" Damon added reassuring.

"I hate to bust your bubble Damon, but fact it. I am not going to turn it back on. I have never felt more alive in my life. I like not feeling anything, and I am not ever going to want to turn it back on. Ever."

Damon looked at her with mixed emotions written all over his face. But the one that certainly was sadness. He was incredibly hurt. To hear those words was like a slap in the face. She could have just said I don't want to ever feel anything for you. And it hurt I like hell.

Damon walked off casually deciding it wouldn't be best to continue the conversation further. He also knew it would be best to leave because he didn't need Elena mocking him over his perfectly seen emotions. But Damon was the best by far at covering up what was really going on inside his head. If fact he should win an award on how good he is. Yes, he was that good.

As soon as Damon hit the top of the stair case he headed straight to his usual spot. His mini bar which contained his favorite drink- Bourbon. Damon glanced at his watch to realize it was only 9 o'clock in the morning. But who cares. He could really use it right about now.

Now the only thing that he could think of were ways to save Elena, but all of his ideas reached a dead end. He had run out of options. Damon sat down on the catch in utter defeat. He had no where else to turn. As Damon was about to loose hope he jumped up from the couch whilst spilling his bourbon. An idea had quickly popped into his head. It wasn't him who would get Elena to turn it back on. It was someone else entirely. Katherine.

Downstairs Elena was racking her mind trying to figure out an escape plan. This was hell; she did not like to be held captive against her will. But getting out of her shouldn't be a problem. She knew the Salvatore brother better than they knew themselves. They were so predictable for their own good. She would win them over with her witty charm, it was simply inevitable.

Her plan was simple; she would simply act like she had flipped her switched back on. Which wouldn't be hard whatsoever. She would cry a little; maybe even attempt suicide. Maybe even be a little affectionate to increase her odds. They would be sympathetic to the fact she was hurting and not think twice about letting her out. AS soon as that happened she would make a run for it and hope for the best.

But she couldn't do it now, it was way to soon. It would simply defeat the whole purpose of the plan. When the time was right she would, and it was going to be good.

Damon was upstairs trying to figure out where the fuck Katherine was. She had fled from Klaus as soon as she gave Damon the cure for his vampire bite. Which was a bitch move, but he had to hand it to her, he was really surprised that she had actually gone to give him the cure. Maybe there actually was some good in Katherine. Pfft, who was he kidding there was absolutely no good in Katherine.

If he knew Katherine he would know that she would probably be as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. She was definitely known for running for the hills when things got bad, Especially with Klaus. The second things took a wrong turn, she was gone. But everyone had come to know that about her. But the only thing Damon could do now was try his best to find out where she was vacating.

Caroline. The witty Caroline. Maybe she could find her. She had particularly good odds, and she also had her mom. The sheriff, she could pretty much find anything with all the resources she has.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Caroline's number while trying to tune out Elena's horrific cries.

"What do you want Damon" Caroline muttered through the hone not very eager to be speaking to Damon.

"Don't sound to excited to hear my voice… But I need a favor. I need you to find Katherine."

"Katherine? Why the hell would we ever need Katherine?"Caroline questioned.

"For Elena, someone needs to get her to flip the switch back on. And it is sure as hell not going to be any of us. So you got anymore ideas?"

Caroline paused for a moment, contemplating Damon's request.

"I will see what I can do" Carline finally said. With that the call ended and Damon went back to his uneventful thoughts.

Damon went back to his usual sitting on the couch with a glass full of bourbon in his hand. He found himself thinking about Elena yet again. God, he needed to stop thinking about her. It wasn't healthy to be thinking about one girl for every second of every day.

Damon was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone go off. Without looking at the caller I.D-figuring it was Caroline- he answered the phone.

"What is it now Caroline" Damon barked through the phone.

"Hello Damon" a mysterious voice answered.

Damon stopped in his tracks. He knew exactly who it was. Why the hell would this man ever speak to him again? He freaking Saved Klaus when he should have died. It down make sense.

"Elijah… Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"I would like to extend my greatest apologies over the things that happened at the ritual. I trust Elena turned up okay?" Elijah asked

"About that, I need to ask for a favor. I think it would be the least you could do after you betrayed us." Damon stated.

"I suppose. What is it that you need?"

"Long story short, Elena is a vampire thanks to your brother and Stefan. Elena turned off her humanity, and to top it off she is acting just like Katherine and won't turn it back on. So I need you to find Katherine for me, she could potentially help with that."

"I will see what I can do. When I find her I will send her right to you"

Damon nodded his head and ended the call. There was hope now.

He decided it would be best to see how Elena was doing, so he headed downstairs not knowing what the future laid ahead of him.

Elena could hear Damon's footsteps making his way downstairs to the cellar she was being kept in. Now. Now was her chance. The plan was now in motion.

Damon could hear Elena's loud cries as he neared the basement cellar. Why on earth was Elena Crying? She didn't have any emotion, it wasn't possible. Then is dawned on him, Elena must have turned it back on. He had been so busy making phone calls he didn't even hear her.

Damon used his vampire speed to get to Elena faster. He gasped at the sight in front of him. Elena stood in the corner of the room with her knees to her chest and head in her lap. She was screaming agony. There was no doubting it now; she had definitely turned it back on.

Elena's eyes found Damon's as she felt fake tears stream down her face. This was all part of her plan, and it was working out perfectly.

Damon walked over to Elena hastily he sat down next to her and took her in his arms. He slowly stroked her hair and tried his best to soothe her, but nothing was stopping her cries.

"Elena… Shhh, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you, I always will be."

Elena stayed silent for moment thinking about her further actions that were soon to take place. Elena moved her head up to meet Damon's eyes while putting her hands on his neck.

"Oh Damon.. you really shouldn't make promise you cant keep." With that Elena looked into his eyes one final time and snapped Damon's neck. He fell limp to the side.

Elena got up from where she was sitting and brushed the dust off her legs. She looked over at Damon and smiled in contentment. Her plan was successful- not that she had any doubts. AS she was staring down at Damon's lifeless body she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She didn't exactly know what it was, but she didn't like it. It was her body telling she needed to feel, she needed to switch it back on. It was her body's way of telling her it would happen soon, real soon.

Caroline was had just finished talking to her mom regarding Katherine's whereabouts. She had managed to get some information that might help. So she decided she would deliver the paperwork personally to Damon at the Salvatore house.

Caroline parked her car in the driveway and walked toward the Salvatore house with papers in hand. Caroline's heels clanked on the floor as she let herself in and scanned the house for Damon.

"Damon. Are you here? I have some information on Katherine" Caroline yelled while flapping the papers. Caroline listened in throughout the house when she heard a soft clatter come from the basement. Well that is strange Caroline thought.

She walked down to the basement suddenly very alert. She was prepared for anything to come at her. She approached the door and walked in, definitely not prepared for the sight in front of her. She gasped as she saw Damon's lifeless body in front of her.

She looked around the room searching for Elena. She mentally cursed herself that she was no where to be found. She needed to call someone, but who would she call? There was no one. Stefan had gone off the rails. Damon was dead- but he should be waking up soon. Elena had no emotions. All that was left was bonnie and Matt. Matt was the human who wouldn't help at all. And bonnie… Was bonnie. Who knows what she was up to lately.

She probably should go look for Elena. But she could be in a number of places. All she could do now was wait until Damon would wake up. Damon had always known what to do in a crisis. Especially when it came to Elena. Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Damon jerk up from where he was sitting and start coughing.

Damon sat up with his eyes wide open while scanning the room.

"Where's Elena" Damon asked quickly, standing up from his spot on the floor. He had started to spin around numerous time to see if Elena was somewhere in the room he couldn't see.

He signed in utter defeat. Then it finally dawned on him. He had been played by Elena. Fucking Elena. God damn it Damon thought to himself. He had completely walked into a trap. He was manipulated by Elena, the one person he thought he could trust.

He had to hand it to her, it was pretty clever. He would have done the same thing if he was in her shoes. But now all he could think about was finding out where the hell Elena was. That should be interesting.

"She wasn't here when I got here. I just came to bring you the papers my mom found on Katherine."

"Did you find anything"

"Chicago. Katherine's in Chicago."

Damon looked at Caroline while keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I guess this means we are going to Chicago."

Damon clapped his hands and rubbed them together. This was going to be fun.

Elena used her vampire speed to quickly run through the forest to get as far away from here as possible. She could hear the twigs snap under her feet and the crickets chirp through the night. She was limited on time. Who knows what time Damon would wake up?

She had her 2nd plan already in motion. She needed to see Katherine. That bitch was her one way ticket to finding Klaus- who knew were Stefan was. That was the only thing she wanted at the moment- Stefan. Ever since she became a vampire, she has been so completely horny.

She had to hand it to Damon though- he was the one that always spurred that particular feeling. She wouldn't deny he was sexy, very sexy. Especially when he would where those tight black shirts. It was like she got an orgasm just looking at him.

Elena just wanted to see Stefan to make Damon jealous. She had been bored and had nothing better to do. So that was something fun that would keep her occupied. She smirked just thinking about it. Yes, she realized she was acting like a complete and total bitch. But it was fun that was all that mattered.

She was absolutely loving not having any emotions. It was like a constant party life- absolutely not having a care in the world. She would look at something so horrible and tragic and not feel a single thing. If Damon died right now she wouldn't care, she wouldn't even think twice about it. And that's goes for everyone she used to care about- she would absolutely not care if they died, she mine as well kill them herself.

She would have known how terrible that statement was if she had emotions, but since she didn't it was like a normal statement someone would say everyday. As if it didn't involve killing everyone she used to care about. As she thought about it more it continued to sound like a pretty good idea. She would be free of the people who desperately wanted her to turn it back on. No one would constantly be nagging her about what a bitch she was being.

She made a decision; once she found Stefan they would kill them together. It actually seemed kind of fun. Not to mention romantic. She couldn't help but thinking how hot Stefan had gotten, especially without his humanity. He was like a sex good. So delicious.

She quickly brushed off her thoughts. She needed to keep it together. But she had to admit Damon was far more sexy than Stefan ever would be. Damon had that sexy badass vampire look. So freaking hot. Like orgasm by just looking at him hot.

Elena had heard Elijah tell Damon that Katherine was in Chicago- which is where Klaus might be. Katherine is always tailing Klaus; she was probably following him right this second. So Chicago it is.

Damon and Caroline were both pacing in the Salvatore living room. Both of them completely oblivious on how they should handle this situation.

"Bonnie! How about Bonnie" Caroline exclaimed while clapping her hands together. " She is our only shot at finding her!"

Damon pondered at her statement. She was right. There was no one else who could help us. Bonnie was their only shot.

"Fine, call bonnie and tell her to meet us here… Oh and tell her to bring Jeremy and Matt."

Caroline could only nod as she was taken aback at Damon's sudden agreement. She went to the other room and called Bonnie. As she was listening to the ring coming from her phone she could feel her mind wander to thoughts regarding Elena. She had too look at the facts; the odds of finding Elena were slim to none. Deep down she was starting to know that.


End file.
